Looked the Other Way
by alylala
Summary: Kinda Fluffy. That's all I'm gonna say.


_This is a short one-shot that I'm writing for my 2 thousandth post on my Tumblr roleplay. _

_It's five years after the Gleeks graduate. So, Finn and Brittany are approx 23._

_I do not own Glee, or the characters. Though I wish I did._

_

* * *

_

The weather was nice. The sun was out, but not too bright and there was only a light breeze wafting across the small park. A car pulled into the small dirt parking lot and when it parked, out jumped a tall brunette male. He walked around to the other side of the car, looking nervous and excited all at the same time.

Finn Hudson opened the passenger door and reached his hand inside, lightly taking hold of the beautiful blonde's hand and helping her out. He'd asked her to dress up. Nothing too extravagant, but nice. But of course, she made anything she wore look like the most beautiful thing in the world. At least, that's what Finn thought. Finn had gone with light brown pants and a casual white and blue striped button up shirt. The girl stepped out of the car, showing off her long legs and gold heels. A light pink dress with gold straps could be seen on her small, lean body. Her hair flowed around her like a halo.

He closed the door and the couple walked to the familiar Willow Tree on the other side of the park, hand in hand. Scanning the park, Finn noticed that it was rather empty compared to usual. There was an elderly couple sitting on a bench not too far away, and Finn smiled at them. It was incredible to think of how long love could last and what it could withstand. He tried to imagine what his life would be like thirty years from now, and then fifty years from now. He'd like to think that his life would be happy. That he'd have kids.. a beautiful wife.

When they arrived to their usual spot, Finn set down the picnic basket he'd been carrying in the other hand and pulled out a large white and red checkered table cloth. It was kind of cliche but Finn liked it. He liked that it could be compared to those romantic movies that his best friends were always talking about. It was important that this was romantic and the best for the girl he loved. The girl sat on the blanket as Finn pulled two wine glasses and some sandwiches out of the picnic basket. After, came the cupcakes. White with pink frosting, her favorite. A small squeal came from the girl and Finn chuckled lightly, handing her the one in his right hand. They always liked to eat desert first.

He watched her as she slowly licked the frosting off of her cupcake. Trying not to smile, Finn took a bite of the treat in his hand. It was nerve wrecking, waiting for the moment when her tongue would stop upon something unfamiliar. He looked up at her once more and saw a look of confusion cross her face. Her hand slowly lifted to the cupcake, digging in the frosting with her beautifully manicured fingers. The way she pursed her lips and scrunched her eyebrows made Finn smile softly. He knew she'd found what she was looking for when her eyes grew wide and her lips stretched into that dazzling smile that she was known for. Her gaze rose to meet his.

Reaching for her hand, Finn slowly stood up, bringing her with him. When he was sure that they were both standing, he looked directly in her wide blue eyes and recited to her everything that had been going through his mind for weeks, months even.

"We've been together for a really long time. Sometimes it feels like forever, like you've always been with me. I've never had a bad day while I was with you. There were sometimes that were tough in the beginning. What, with your best friend being in love with you and me pining over a girl that I thought was too good for me. Really though, the whole time I should have been looking the other way. To the girl on the other side of the choir room in her cute little Cheerios uniform," he slowly rocked their hands at this point and she looked close to tears. "I didn't know what love was until I finally turned around. You make me happier than anyone else ever has. I don't know what I would do with out you. I love you."

Kneeling down slowly, Finn took the little treasure out of her hand and held it up so she could see it clearly. Both of his hands found her one and his eyes focused on her face. "Will you marry me, Brittany Pierce?" Nothing could have prepared him for her reaction. Before he knew it, he was laying with his back on the ground, her small arms wrapped around him.

"Finny.. of course I will," Brittany said, kissing every inch of his face but his lips. She was overjoyed. Nothing had even given her an idea that he'd be proposing. Santana Lopez, her best friend and ex lover had been giving her subtle hints but Brittany's subconscious had been denying it. She couldn't believe that someone could love her enough to marry her. But he did. Finn did.

Of course Finn was smiling. He hadn't known for sure how she'd react. She loved him, he knew that. The fact that he'd doubted what she'd say for even a second killed him a little. But right now, in this moment, he was so happy that nothing else really mattered. Brittany loved him. Brittany wanted to marry him. Lightly rearranging himself so the he was sitting on the blanket once more, Finn sat Brittany in his lap. He lifted her left hand and slipped the ring onto her small ring finger. It fit perfectly and looked like it belonged there. He looked up into her eyes, smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too, Finny," and with that Brittany finally kissed Finn's lips.


End file.
